


Cuddling

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, sleepy spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's sleepy and Derek takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry this isn't from a prompt. But, it's nanowrimo and I'm trying to finish my novel. This is actually a scene of my novel, but I just changed a few things and ta-da it's Spencer and Derek! I promise I'll be more reliable once November is over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Derek carded his hand through Spencer's short crown of cinnamon colored curls. Locks of hair tickled the skin of his hand, almost like they were tracing the lines of his palm. Spencer's scalp was warm and Derek lightly scratched his nails at the roots of his hair.

Spencer sighed and his head leaned against Derek's arm, a weight that Derek silently reveled in. It should've been awkward, considering they were sitting sit by side on the couch watching a cheesy horror movie, but it wasn't. His head was a bit too heavy though and Derek knew that Spencer was slipping off into sleep. The girl on screen screamed.

Derek stopped moving his hand and Spencer made a small whimpering noise in the back of his throat, but otherwise stayed silent.

Derek chuckled and tapped Spencer's forehead. Derek couldn't see his face, but he could tell that Spencer's eyes barely flapped open. "I'm awake," he mumbled, words heavy with sleep.

Derek didn't say anything, but he started moving his hand again. He curled his fingers in Spencer's hair and rubbed his head, making him almost purr.

The genius was nodding off once more when Derek said, "Okay."

Spencer jerked a bit. "I'm awake."

Derek grinned. "Sure." Disbelief colored his voice.

Spencer groaned, but it wasn't even a full on groan – he seemed to be too tired for one of those. "It just feels so good."

Derek laughed. "I could tell, kitten."

Spencer glared at Derek through half lidded eyes. "'m not a kitten," he muttered.

Derek scoffed. "Yeah, sure." He got up from the couch. Grabbing Spencer's arm, he pulled the other man to his feet. Spencer swayed a bit, but stayed up. "Let's get you to bed."

Stumbling as he was, Spencer couldn't make it up the stairs and Derek glanced doubtfully from his almost passed out boyfriend to the steps.

Derek swung Spencer's legs up and caught him under the knees. He cradled Spencer to his chest. Derek looked down at his baby and Spencer kitten yawned at him. "Kitten," Derek cooed lovingly. Spencer didn't react, just snuggled further into Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts!


End file.
